Jenius
by Reako Mizuumi
Summary: Tak selamanya seorang Itachi Uchiha menjadi jenius. Bahkan Itachi tak dapat memahami dengan jelas dan pasti yang dimaksudkan adiknya. Padahal hanya bermula dari tugas menggambar dan mewarnai Sasuke yang diberikan oleh akademi. Tapi, bukankah anak kecil memang susah untuk dimengerti apa maunya? RnR, please.. Minna-san?


**Jenius**

Disclaimer : Naruto milik _Masashi Kishimoto_

Story by. Reako Mizuumi

Warning : Typo (maybe?), Still Newbie, Semi-AU!

* * *

'_Oh,.. Kami-sama, Lihatlah dia. Wajahnya tertunduk. Bibirnya terlihat membentuk huruf U yang terbalik. Bisa ku bayangkan saat aku muncubit pipinya nanti, warnanya akan berubah kemerahan dan dengan bentuk bibir yang tetap seperti itu? Yang benar saja. Akan ku bawa pulang dia. Tunggu, hei! Rambut pantat ayamnya tidak membumbung ke atas seperti biasanya. Lunglai, mengarah ke bawah. Sayang sekali manusia se-imut itu menjadi adik si terlalu jenius Itachi'._ Puas membatin, Shisui mulai bergerak mendekati Sasuke.

"Hai, sepupu... Sudah pulang dari akademi?" Sapa Shisui dan ia langsung mengambil posisi duduk di samping Uchiha bungsu tersebut.

"Sudah." Jawab Sasuke singkat. Tanpa basa-basi dan tidak muluk-muluk.

"Ada apa denganmu? Terlihat tidak seperti biasanya."

"Huft,.." Sasuke hanya menghela nafas.

"Mau bercerita?" Tawar Shisui.

"Bagaimana membuat Nii-chan mendengarkanku?" Tanya Sasuke dengan memandang lurus mata Shisui.

"Jadi ini tentang Itachi? Bicara saja. Dia pasti mendengarkan setiap kata yang terucap darimu tanpa terlewat sedikitpun." Jelas Shisui pada Sasuke. Sejauh Shisui mengenal Itachi, manusia itu sangat menyayangi Sasuke. Jadi, dia tidak akan membiarkan adik kesayangannya mengoceh sendirian, tanpa tanggapan, dan akhirnya kehausan.

"Akhir-akhir ini Ita-nii lebih sibuk. Aku melihat tumpukan tugas Anbu di mejanya." Wajah Sasuke bertambah murung.

"Jadi begitu. Tenang saja, bukan Shunshin no Shisui namanya kalau tidak punya solusi untuk masalahmu, sepupu!" Ucap Shisui. Tidak mungkin dia membiarkan hubungan kakak-beradik ini merenggang.

Sasuke hanya menatap Shisui dengan penasaran.

"Kemarilah..." Sasuke pun mendekatkan telinga kecilnya ke arah Shisui.

* * *

Sudah satu jam berlalu semenjak Sasuke menapakkan kakinya di rumah. Ia masih terdiam di kamarnya. Hening. Ia ingin sekali mengatakan tentang idenya pada Itachi dan mencoba mempraktekkan apa yang dibisikkan oleh Shisui. Namun, rasanya tetap saja ada yang tercekat di tenggorokannya.

"Huft,... Aku harus mengatakannya." Bosan yang mulai menyerang Sasuke membuat ia semakin yakin akan keputusannya. Ya, bicaralah sekarang atau tidak sama sekali. Sasuke berjalan menuju ke ruangan dimana kakaknya biasa berada. Saat pintu ia buka, terlihat Itachi yang sibuk terduduk dengan tumpukan kertas dan gulungan yang ia yakini —sudah— pasti tugas Anbu.

"Ita-nii.. Apa kau kakak yang baik?" Tanya Sasuke pada kakaknya.

"Tentu saja, Sasuke..." Si sulung Uchiha menjawabnya santai dengan pandangan mata yang masih terfokus pada gulungan kertas kerja di tangannya.

"Kalau begitu, buktikan!" Ucap Sasuke bersemangat.

"Memang yang selama ini aku lalukan padamu tidak cukup?" Itachi meletakkan gulungan kertasnya. Kini ia beralih menatap adiknya itu. Onyx bertemu onyx.

"Kata Shisui-nii, kakak yang baik akan menuruti semua kemauan adiknya." Empat siku muncul di dahi Itachi. Berani sekali si Shisui itu meracuni otak adik kesayangan satu-satunya ini dengan hal seperti itu. Bila bertemu nanti, akan ia libas orang yang satu itu, pikir Itachi.

"Jangan mempercayai orang itu. Memang kau ingin aku melakukan apa, Sasu-chan?" Tanya Itachi pada Sasuke seraya merusak tatanan rambut pantat ayam adiknya tersebut.

"Ahh.. Itachi-nii memang selalu ta—" Belum selesai Uchiha bungsu bicara, Itachi memotongnya.

"Langsung saja."

"Ada tugas menggambar dan mewarnai orang yang disayangi dari akademi. Aku ingin menggambar Itachi-nii, tetapi masalahnya kali ini warna gelap tidak boleh melebihi 10% keseluruhan gambar. Nii-chan tenang saja, aku sudah punya ide untuk mengakali itu yang penting Nii-chan mau jadi modelku." Jelas Sasuke dua kali panjang kuadrat dengan cengiran lebar di wajahnya.

"Hn." Mendengar jawaban tak serius dari kakaknya, Sasuke kembali bertanya.

"Jadi bagaimana?"

"Hn."

"Nii-chan~..." Si bungsu Uchiha mulai merengek. Pipinya memerah. Genangan air pun terlihat di pelupuk matanya. Gawat jika sudah pada posisi seperti ini. Sasuke akan menangis layaknya anak perempuan yang kehilangan bonekanya. Tanggap akan hal itu, Itachi segera menanggapi kalimat terakhir Sasuke.

"Ya, baiklah."

"Telima kacih, Nii-chan. Oyasumi~.."

'_Cih, sejak kapan dia menjadi cadel seperti itu. Untung Kaa-san dan Tou-san sedang ke Amegakure. Setidaknya Sasuke tidak akan menerima pertanyaan 'Mana ada Uchiha yang seperti itu?'_ Batin Itachi.

Itachi bangkit dari tempat dimana ia duduk. Kakinya mengarah pada ruangan pribadinya berisi futon yang akan menemaninya sepanjang malam. Dengan satu sentuhan, lampu rumah telah dimatikan. Saatnya menikmati tidur dengan taburan bintang-bintang di angkasa.

"Oyasumi, Sasuke.."

* * *

Paginya, Itachi dan Sasuke kembali bertemu di meja makan. Adanya _Onigiri_ dan _Katsuobushi_ dengan ekstra tomat yang terlihat lezat, sangat menggoda Uchiha bersaudara itu untuk segera menyantapnya. Maklum saja makan lezat seperti ini hanya bisa dinikmati saat Itachi tak ada tugas Anbu. Menganggur. Dan itu hanya ada lima hari dalam setahun! Salah satunya hari ini.

"Ohayou, Nii-chan.." Sapa Sasuke. Wajah tanpa dosanya terlihat bahagia pagi ini.

"Ohayou, Sasuke."

"Kakak tidak lupa tentang hal yang kita bicarakan kemarin kan?"

"Hn. Kapan kita akan mulai?" Jujur saja, Itachi merasakan firasat aneh.

Semoga saja bocah ini tidak terlalu jenius untuk memikirkan ide gila, pikiran Itachi berkecamuk.

"Tentu saja setelah sarapan pagi ini lenyap. Masuk ke perutku. Itadakimasu!"

Selesai makan, Sasuke menculik Itachi ke dalam kamarnya. Sebenarnya ia hanya menarik ibu jari kakaknya itu, masalahnya Itachi belum selesai makan —bisa juga dibilang menghabiskan— Onigiri kesukaannya. Jadi tetap saja ini sedikit pemaksaan. Pencurian waktu makan Itachi oleh penjahat kecil, Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke meninggalkan kakaknya sendiri di kamar.

"Nii-chan... Pakai saja semua yang aku siapkan di tempat tidur!"

Tak lama kemudian, Itachi keluar. Berbalut kimono panjang berwarna ungu tua. Motif burung gagak berwarna putih menambah keindahan kimono yang sebenarnya kepunyaan Mikoto itu. Obi-nya kekuning-kuningan membuat penampilannya kian cantik dan sempurna.

Sasuke berlari menuju Itachi. Saatnya untuk memoles bagian atas tubuh si sulung Uchiha. Rambut panjang yang biasanya dikuncir satu di belakang kepala, berubah menjadi kuncir dua dengan posisi rendah di bawah telinga. Masing-masing kunciran di sampirkan ke depan kanan dan kiri melewati bahu. Poni-nya yang panjang di jepit pada sisi-sisi kepalanya. Cantik. Penampilannya telah berubah 180 derajat! Tak perlu make up, Itachi sudah terlihat seperti wanita yang kan menghadiri festival _Hanabi_. Kecuali dengan kerutan di wajahnya yang terlihat sedikit mengganggu dan tentu saja mata onyx-nya.

"Demi Kami-sama.. Apa kakak harus berpenampilan seperti ini, Sasuke!" Itachi tidak membentak. Ia —hanya— berteriak. Frustasi.

"Ayolah, Ita-nii,.. Ini tidak akan berlangsung lama." Rayu Sasuke.

"Dan kenapa kakak harus ber-pa-kai-an seperti ini?"

"Baju Uchiha kan berwarna hitam. Hanya gambar kipas di belakang yang memiliki warna merah dan putih. Aku pikir Nii-chan orang terjenius di klan Uchiha. Sepertinya tidak juga."

"Ck. Cepat mulai."

Mendengar kata-kata yang terlontar dari bibir kakaknya, Sasuke segera bersiap di posisinya. _Crayon_ ditangannya mulai meliuk-liuk di kertas gambar yang telah tersedia, menggoreskan warna demi warna. Kian lama, coretan dan guratan sederhana yang dilukiskan semakin telihat bentuknya. Senyum menghiasi wajah Uchiha yang satu ini selama proses pewarnaan.

30 menit sudah cukup bagi Sasuke kecil untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya. Hasilnya? Tidak bagus. Dibilang jelek juga tidak. Hanya saja, wajah yang diklaim sebagai wajah Itachi pada kertas itu belum terlihat mata, hidung dan mulutnya. Jadi mungkin lebih mirip dengan _hantu muka rata_ yang biasa dikenal masyarakat.

"Tak bisakah kau selesaikan sekarang juga?"

"Malas. Besok saja di sekolah."

"Huh, baiklah. Tugasmu sudah selesaikan? Sekarang saatnya mendengarkan dengan baik kata-kata Nii-chan, kau— " Itachi memotong ucapannya dengan helaan nafas.

.

.

"—dilarang makan tomat selama satu minggu ini."

"Nii-channn~…"

**FIN**

* * *

A/N:

Aaa.. Selesai juga fic yang satu ini. Rea banting tulang (?) buat ndapetin feel-nya. Dan, anu itu sepertinya OOC gimana gitu ya.. Gomen. T.T Semoga gak mengecewakan readers sekalian. Mohon komentar, kritik, dan sarannya...? Jangan lupa review ya minna-san...

Jaa~


End file.
